


D'autres plans d'existence

by malurette



Category: Le cycle de Cyann (Bande Dessinée)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, i hope i can update this someday, i'm not sure how to tag this done yet
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 13:09:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6286000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Les plans de la réalité, ou simplement les niveaux de la cité d'Ohl...<br/>1ère vignette : Le Vê vit dans un monde différent, hors des courants du temps et des espaces des humains ordinaires, et sa façon de se comporter en conséquence perturbe Cyann. <br/>2ème : Nacara, fille de la Ville Basse, et son envie des Hauts Bassins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cyann et le Vê - Plans d'existence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le Vê vit dans un monde différent, hors des courants du temps et des espaces des humains ordinaires, et sa façon de se comporter en conséquence perturbe Cyann.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Dans d’autres plans d’existence et de temps  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Le cycle de Cyann  
>  **Personnages :** Cyann et le Vê  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de François Bourgeon, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « « Oh Monsieur Gildar », l’accueillit avec enthousiasme Claret, son opulente poitrine rebondissant comme elle se levait brusquement. »  
>  d’après Opelleam sur un Arbre à Drabbles (12-18 sept. ’12)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : au moins tome 2, plus _confer_ le guide hors série ?  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Le Vê, brusquement, alors qu’il était en pleine conversation avec Cyann, disparut sans avertissement. D’accord, elle commençait à s’habituer à ses téléportations, mais jusqu’ici il avait toujours la décence de s’excuser avant un déplacement !  
Elle eut juste le temps de s’en sentir vexée.

Il réapparut quelques instants et quelques mètres plus loin et Cyann devina à son air général qu’entretemps il s’était déplacé non seulement de milliards de kilomètres à travers l’espace, mais également à travers les époques, pour aller tenir d’autres conversations et peut-être remettre un monde entier sur la bonne voie. Elle se demanda si elle s’habituerait un jour…


	2. Nacara & Cyann - L'art du noué

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tous les enfants d'Ohl apprennent très jeunes toutes sortes de nœuds, mais certains types sont tenus secrets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** L’art du noué  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Le cycle de Cyann  
>  **Personnage :** Nacara ThilvarO  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de François Bourgeon, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « — Toujours pas nous… » »  
> d’après Koklico> sur un Arbre à Drabbles (20 – 30 juin ’14)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : pré série  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

\- Toujours pas noué, soupire Nacara quand le foulard s’écoule entre ses doigts.

Depuis qu’elle fréquente Cyann, elle a l’occasion d’observer les noués des hauts-bassins de très près et régulièrement, essaie de les reproduire.

Évidemment que ça ne va pas venir tout seul, sinon il y a belle lurette que toutes les minO se pavaneraient dans des tenues savantes au lieu de se draper dans des tuniques de voile simples. Les majO gardent jalousement leurs secrets de séduction. Mais elle pensait vraiment avoir compris le truc, cette fois. Elle n’est pas plus bête qu’une autre, au contraire. Et elle devient envieuse.


End file.
